blade_and_soulfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 16: The Eight Masters
|exp = 650 |items = |previous = Grin and Bear It |next = The Test of the Eight }} The Eight Masters is the sixteenth chapter in Act 1: Into the Woods quest line. Walkthrough Go to the Cave of Mastery and find a guide. There's a cave further northeast from Croaker Lagoon. Venture into the caves to find the guide waiting for you. Help Hansu While inside the cave, you'll see a man name Hansu is fighting with a dummy. Help him and talk to him. Hansu: "Greetings. I am Hansu and I will be your guide in this Cave of Mastery. Old Man Cho said you would come. He believes you are the one the Eight Masters have been searching for. The chosen one. Maybe I've said too much. If you are ready, we should move. Be careful and stay close to me. One false move here could prove deadly. Watch yourself, Jyan." Follow Hansu After the conversation, he'll lead you into the cave. Follow him. Talk to Hansu When he had stop leading, talk to him to proceed the quest. Hansu: "My work here is done. Make your way up the cliff to the end of the cavern. The Masters await." Go to the end of the Cave of Mastery Just walk till the end of the point and a cutscene will play. Speak with Old Man Cho After the cutscene, you'll realize you're in Dragonscale. Old Man Cho: "Prancing Ploggles! You're looking less tired. Still plenty weird-looking, but at least less tired. I'd say you're well enough to ride the Dragon Pulses. There's a score of Dragon Pulses around here. I lose track of 'em all. hop on one and give it a whirl. Even if you mess up, it probably won't kill ya. Probably." (How do you ride a Dragon Pulse?) Old Man Cho: "That'd be helpful to know, wouldn't it? Heehee! You see that pillar of light over yonder? It's Dragon juice! And the Dragon Pulse is where it comes out of the ground. Stand in front of the stream and press the F key. Pretty simple, huh? You should have all you need now. Bunah will guide you. Don't let a little kid beat ya, though. That'd just be embarrassing." Learned "Ride Dragon Pulse" Now, player can ride Dragon Pulses. Ride the lowest Dragon Pulse There's a Dragon Pulse right on a higher platform with a log right beside. Ride the Dragon Pulse. Ride the Dragon Pulse to the center of the cliff Once you reach the destination from the first Dragon Pulse, ride the other Dragon Pulse in front where you landed. Ride the Dragon Pulse to the Cave of Judgement After you landed, ride the next Dragon Pulse to reach the Cave of Judgement. Speak with Bunah Speak with a Bunah once arrive in front of the Cave of Judgement to end the chapter. Bunah: "You are the slowest slowpoke I've ever met. You're even slower than my brother! Oh, by the way, make sure to tell Grandpa Cho that I was a super amazing guide. He says I'm too inn-mule-cher for my age. Whatever that means." Journal Summary The Eight Masters was a group comprised of martial arts masters from across all different disciplines, locations, and clans. Their stated purpose: to find and join with the Four Guardians in order to stop the Dark Lord from invading and enslaving the Earthern Realm. The Eight Masters claimed they could stop the Dark Lord even without the Four Guardians' help--that finding the Guardians was just a bonus--but in reality, they couldn't even stop Jinsoyun, the Dark Lord's agent. They needed to find the Four Guardians, and fast. But where had they disappeared to? After years of searching, the Eight Masters finally found one of the Guardians--Master Hong, the Earthbreaker. They traveled to Heaven's Reach to find him and beseech him to help. But they arrived only too late--the Hongmoon School had already been slaughtered by Jinsoyun, and Master Hong was apparently dead. With heavy hearts, the Eight Masters prepared to leave. One among them, the prophet Madun, swore that a hero, a warrior, would rise to aid them where Master Hong could not. But even then, the situation felt hopeless. The Four Guardians were now only three, and perhaps even fewer. Category:Act 1